


Three of us

by Juuo



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuo/pseuds/Juuo
Summary: Джордж и Элизабет поддаются искушению снять незнакомца в баре, но не знают, насколько далеко все это зайдет./George and Elizabeth want to pick up handsome stranger in the bar, but they don't know how far it will go./
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Elizabeth Chynoweth/George Warleggan, Elizabeth Chynoweth/Ross Poldark, Ross Poldark/George Warleggan
Kudos: 2





	Three of us

**Author's Note:**

> Текст охватывает временной промежуток в районе трех лет.

1

Из дальнего угла бара Джордж смотрел, как Росс Полдарк флиртует у стойки с барменом. Демельза работала здесь недавно, и уже успела покорить всех мягким нравом и поразительным хуком слева — для разбушевавшихся горняков после третьей пинты. Она выросла в деревушке неподалеку, и даже Элизабет пришлось признать, что ее удивительная красота напоминает выросший в горах цветок.  
Но интересом Джорджа была совсем не она — не отрицая свою бисексуальность, он, тем не менее, признавал, что после свадьбы в его сердце не было места другой женщине. К счастью, это совсем не распространялось на мужчин.

Они поспорили с Элизабет, как долго Росс продержится здесь — он приехал недавно, но, кажется, был серьезно настроен обосноваться здесь всерьез. Купленная им старая вилла недалеко от берега видала лучшие времена, но Джордж то и дело замечал его то разговаривающим с рабочими в баре, то шумно торгующимся с продавцом строительных материалов в Труро. Он видел и грузовики, едущие в Нампару, так что, стало быть, Росс Полдарк всерьез был намерен восстановить этот старый дом.  
О нем уже ходило много слухов — что он вернулся с войны, что он убийца, вступивший в Иностранный легион, что его семья жила здесь раньше — но ни один из них Джорджу не удалось ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. Да, в Тренвите пару сотен лет назад жили какие-то Полдарки, но при этом их единственный потомок приходился Джорджу кузеном по дальней материнской линии и давно уже позабыл дорогу назад, облюбовав себе Лондон и все его галереи. Сам Джордж ни за что бы не вернулся в город своего детства, если бы не Элизабет — они приехали ненадолго, чтобы навестить ее больную мать, но дело стало худо, похороны затянулись, и они решили остаться на какое-то время. С тех прошел уже без малого год.  
Достаточно быстро Джордж попривык к сельской жизни — развлечений здесь было мало, но Джордж вдруг открыл для себя так много радостей в ее простом, размеренном ритме, что не задумываясь согласился остаться здесь, когда Элизабет предложила. Сначала они хотели продать дом, но потом он облюбовал старую спальню на втором этаже и превратил ее в мастерскую, а Элизабет, притащив откуда-то пару щенков, обустроила для них вольер в старом гараже, и они, обсуждая это за ужином, вдруг решили, что так будет лучше для них обоих. В Лондоне их вечно донимала целая куча дел, но в Корнуолле они словно узнали друг друга заново, и их брак расцвел с неведомой доселе силой. Джордж жалел только об одном — ему нравились дети, но Элизабет твердила, что от них одни проблемы, так что в этом вопросе им обоим пришлось оставаться при своем.

— Как он там? — поинтересовалась Элизабет, вернувшись из туалета. Джордж подвинул к ней тарелку с сырными гренками, которую они заказали к пиву. Джорджу больше нравилось вино, но он так и не смог втолковать владельцу, зачем ему винный холодильник, хотя был готов заняться поставками сам. В итоге холодильник они установили на собственной кухне, и из каждой поездки в Лондон Джордж привозил ящик или два чилийского карменера или рислинга из Мозеля, которые не расходовались бы так быстро, если бы Элизабет не давала свои приемы каждую неделю. Но как ни странно, здесь у них стало гораздо больше друзей, чем в Лондоне — скучный Корнуолл никого не баловал собеседниками, поэтому скоро вокруг них образовался небольшой салон: кто-то, как Дуайт Энис с женой Кэролайн сбежал из большого города поближе к природе, а кто-то, как Хью Армитаж, был полон благородных устремлений вернуть родному Корнуоллу былую славу. Джордж не разделял энтузиазма ни первых, ни последних, но для него весомым аргументом стал тот факт, что его рецепт на транквилизаторы уже давно был просрочен, и совсем не было похоже на то, что ему вообще нужен другой.  
— Флиртует, как обычно, — отозвался Джордж. Очаровательно улыбаясь, Росс что-то с жаром втолковывал Демельзе, а она, не отрываясь от заказов, весело подкалывала его в ответ. Они пристально наблюдали за Россом уже с неделю и шутливо строили планы на него — совместное соблазнение, которым они иногда развлекались в клубах в Лондоне и которое там было делом нехитрым, здесь приобрело масштабы тотальной шпионской игры.  
— Может, купить ему выпить? — лениво предложил Джордж. Элизабет слегка погладила его по подставленной ладони.  
— Только если я, дорогой.  
Джордж возмущенно вскинул брови.  
— Я умею драться, если ты об этом!  
Она благосклонно кивнула, согласившись, но все равно произнесла:  
— Но я знаю, что ты не хочешь.

Джорджу пришлось признать ее правоту.

Демельза, отпихнув шутливо протянутую руку Росса, свистнула Гэрика, своего пса, чтобы он проводил ее домой. Кажется, Росс тоже вызвался, но Демельза с печальнейшим видом сообщила, что ужасно занята. У нее шестеро братьев, пояснила она, не хочет же Росс знакомиться со всеми по очереди? Рассмеявшись, Росс капитулировал, и Джордж, глядя, как слегка печально опускаются его плечи, пока он смотрит Демельзе вслед, едва не взвыл от отчаяния.

Но тут Элизабет сжала его ладонь.

— Сейчас, — уверенно скомандовала она, и Джордж, не думая, тут же подхватил бокал и зашагал к стойке. Он автоматически расслабил плечи, помня, что она глядит ему вслед.

— Неплохой вечер, не так ли? — легко начал Джордж. Росс уставился на него растерянно, а потом его глаза наполнились узнаванием.  
— А, мистер Уорлегган, — он протянул ему ладонь, и Джордж наслаждался этим уверенным пожатием как мог долго.  
— Моя слава так далеко идет? — слегка наигранно удивился он. Росс фыркнул.  
— Все только и говорят, что о ваших картинах… и о вашей прекрасной жене, — он кивнул в сторону Элизабет и сделал большой глоток. Джордж не сдержал польщенной улыбки.  
— Можно просто Джордж, — предложил он и, проследив за его взглядом, добавил:  
— И Элизабет. Могу я угостить вас? — он сделал знак сменившемуся бармену. В ночные смены обычно работал кто-то из братьев Демельзы. Сегодня, кажется, это был младший, Сэм Карн. Он хотел стать священником, и по его лицу было видно, как он презирает все мирское, но на учебу в Лондоне были нужны деньги — и, видимо, компромиссом стало решение, что он просто не обязан казаться довольным. После солнечной Демельзы это был разительный контраст.  
— Можно просто Росс, — принимая стакан, произнес Полдарк. Он не выглядел подозрительным и явно привык к местному дружелюбию — Джордж даже пожалел слегка, что они не в Лондоне. Сомнительно, что они окажутся в одной постели в эту же ночь. Да что уж там — шутить об этом было забавно, но сомнительно, что они окажутся в ней вовсе. В Корнуолле у всех было не очень много соседей, так что волей-неволей приходилось соблюдать со всеми вежливый нейтралитет.  
— А ваша жена не обидится, Джордж? — произнес Росс с улыбкой после того, как они выпили. Джордж слегка мечтательно покосился на Элизабет. Она подтвердила его намерение едва заметным кивком головы.  
— Хотите, спросим у нее об этом?  
Росс усмехнулся с таким видом, будто бы в один момент прочел все его намерения насквозь. Но быстрее, чем Джорджу стало не по себе от того, как серьезно он все воспримет, Росс дружелюбно просиял.  
— Ладно! Пойдемте развлечем и вашу жену тоже!  
Следуя за ним к улыбающейся Элизабет Джордж состроил ей довольную мину. Она не изменилась в лице, но в ее глазах он прочел удовлетворение и гордость. Что ж, ему всегда приносило удовольствие доставлять ей радость, даже если с виду это происходило довольно странным путем.

***

Они просидели в баре до самого закрытия. Подтрунивая друг над другом, они уговорили Карна напоследок продать им бутылку виски, и теперь, передавая ее из рук в руки, брели втроем, сталкиваясь плечами, по узкой дороге вдоль берега океана — никому из них явно не стоило быть за рулем после такого количества алкоголя. Иллюстрируя какую-то историю, Росс запел какую-то балладу на ирландском, и Элизабет, споткнувшись, повисла на нем, обрывая его на полуслове.  
— Упс, — с нежной улыбкой Росс придержал ее за талию, но даже пьяный, ничуть не потерял своих манер. — Джордж, поддержите вашу прелестную леди!  
Ухмыляясь, Джордж перехватил у него руку Элизабет. Она наградила его горячим поцелуем в щеку, и от Джорджа не укрылся жадный взгляд Росса на них.  
— Вы прекрасная пара, — с чувством похвалил их Росс, и Джордж едва удержался от того, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха — люди говорили им это постоянно, но только Росс произнес это вдруг с такой любовью, словно не мог понять, кого из них двоих он хочет больше. Пьяный от своего открытия, Джордж весело ухмыльнулся ему, пока Элизабет снова не закрыла ему обзор поцелуем.

Незаметно, они добрались до перекрестка, и Росс шутливо помахал им шляпой.

— Приходите завтра на ужин, — велела Элизабет. Росс воспринял это серьезно и, отдав ей честь, побрел в сторону дома. Спохватившись, Джордж бросился следом — поймав его плечо, он ухватился за Росса, чтобы впихнуть ему в руки свою визитку.  
— Нам стоит как-нибудь покататься верхом вместе, — бросил на прощание он, не думая, что это звучит ужасно двусмысленно. Росс на секунду весь будто окаменел, но это укрылось от него, и если бы не Элизабет, жарко прошептавшая ему на ухо: «Он все еще пялится!», он так и не узнал бы об этом.  
Они заснули вповалку на диване, так и не добравшись до спальни. Джордж проснулся уже ближе к обеду, и Элизабет, торжествующе ухмыляясь, бросила ему его телефон.  
«Если приглашение еще в силе, то я приеду в шесть», — гласила смс, отправленная пару часов назад. С трудом попадая по буквам, Джордж набрал ответное «Будем ждать вас», и поторопился на кухню, чтобы мешать Элизабет. По его мнению, простой их спальни этой ночью следовало воспринять всерьез, и это требовало мгновенной выплаты санкций со стороны них обоих.

2

Джордж сидел на высоком барном стуле в кухне, положив ладони на стол, и его лицо выражало невыносимое мучение. Элизабет с пинцетом в руках искала в ящике антисептик. Они оба вскинулись, когда Росс зашел в комнату без стука.  
— Готово, — весело ухмыльнулся он. — Теперь забор как новый, — он внимательно проследил за тем, как Элизабет бережно изучает ладони Джорджа. — А как наш герой? — не удержался от насмешки он.  
— Скоро тоже будет как новый, — задумчиво пообещала Элизабет и тут же возмутилась:  
— Как ты вообще умудрился получить столько заноз от одной деревяшки?!

Усевшись на стул рядом, Росс излучал насмешливое тепло. Джордж смерил его возмущенным взглядом, но тут же ойкнул и жалобно сморщился, потому что Элизабет попыталась, придерживая его ладонь рукой, вытащить хотя бы одну занозу.

— Ты вступил в неравный бой, Джордж, — серьезно возвестил Росс, кажется просто чтобы отвлечь его снова. Элизабет кинула ему благодарный взгляд, и на одну занозу в пальцах Джорджа стало меньше.  
— Что, по-твоему, я должен сказать? Спасибо, что спас меня, мой герой? — проворчал он, глядя на Росса. Его профиль отлично смотрелся в утреннем свете, и Джордж пожалел, что его руки заняты не карандашом.  
— Звучит неплохо, но мало чувства, — вынес вердикт Росс. — Но для начала неплохо. Может быть еще — ты заслужил быть приглашенным на ужин, Росс?  
— Мы всегда тебе рады, — не отвлекаясь от дела, бросила Элизабет. Джордж глянул на нее слегка ревниво, не замечая, как Росс пялится на его недовольно поджатые губы.  
— Больно, — пробурчал он, и тут Росс вдруг положил ему тяжелые ладони на плечи.

Закаменевшие мышцы пронзило болью, но за ней пришло тепло: его напряженные ладони расслабились в теплых руках Элизабет, и она, приноровившись, стала орудовать пинцетом быстрее.  
— Просто слушай мой голос, герой, — вкрадчиво произнес Росс, и от этого тона у Джорджа по спине побежали мурашки. Элизабет с поощрением глянула на него, но он не заметил, прикрывая глаза. Росс продолжал:  
— Значит, техника безопасности при работе со старым забором такая…  
Ухмыльнувшись, Джордж перестал вникать в смысл его слов, ощущая лишь голос и горячие ладони на своих плечах.

Когда Элизабет закончила, он распахнул глаза так удивленно, словно был где-то не здесь все время до этого. Он не удивился бы даже, если бы понял, что у него эрекция, но вместо этого ощущал себя таким расслабленным и изможденным, словно у него уже был секс.  
— Так и быть, — произнес он немного хрипло. — Можешь остаться на ужин.  
За его спиной Росс усмехнулся, нехотя убирая ладони.  
— Какая честь, Джордж. Разве ты не планировал умолять меня?  
— Быть может, не в этот раз? — легко отозвался Джордж, не поворачивая головы. Элизабет, протирая его ладони антисептиком, понимающе усмехнулась, а Росс вдруг поспешно ретировался в ванную.  
— Я смутил его? — наигранно изумился Джордж. Элизабет чмокнула его в щеку.  
— По-моему, он очарован, — предположила она. Джордж закатил глаза.  
— Чем, моей строительной несостоятельностью?

Элизабет притянула его через стол к себе и снова поцеловала.

— По-моему, — произнесла она, — ты всегда — само очарование.

Джордж расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Но в следующий раз давай просто вызовем рабочих.

— А как же наша рабочая сила? — ехиднее, чем собирался, произнес он, потому что Росс вновь замаячил на пороге.  
— О, — произнесла Элизабет, глядя Россу прямо в глаза, — думаю, его мы оставим себе для дел поинтереснее.

Джордж доставил себе удовольствие, созерцая, как смущенно вытягивается лицо Росса, но тут же фатально ошибся, постаравшись взять чашку руками.

— Я помогу, — спохватился Росс, понимая, что на кухне от него сейчас будет мало толку. Элизабет медово улыбнулась ему, протягивая доску и нож.

После третьего бокала ладони Джорджа ныли уже не так сильно, но он все равно не решился стиснуть горячую руку Росса под столом.

3

— Куда подевался Росс? — поинтересовалась Демельза, стоило только Элизабет войти в «Красный Лев». Элизабет устало опустилась на барный стул и дождалась, пока она нальет ей стакан ледяной воды. Это лето было жарче обычного, и весь Корнуолл словно вымер. Они с Джорджем уже пару недель не видели своих знакомых — и полагали, что все, как и они, если только не проводят время на пустынных пляжах, то валяются дома, умирая от жары и лени. С Россом они виделись чаще, чем с остальными, но он тоже давненько не появлялся, и сегодня Элизабет пыталась дозвониться ему уже три раза.  
— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, — нахмурилась она, когда вода смогла остудить ее голову настолько, что она смогла соображать. — Его давно не было?  
— Да уже с неделю, — хлопоча в баре, Демельза выглядела обеспокоенной. — Он отпустил рабочих. Вроде как сказал, что это преступление — работать в такую жару.

Элизабет усмехнулась. Демократичные заявления Росса вызывали у нее симпатию, потому что в отличие от политиков, Росс сам всегда делал то же, о чем говорил.  
— Наверное, спрятался дома, — предположила она. Демельза не разделила ее энтузиазма.  
— Совсем один? Вот ужас, — она сочувственно хлопнула тряпкой грязный стакан в раковине. — Бедняжка. Наверное, ему так одиноко здесь без семьи… У него вообще есть семья?  
— Я не знаю, — холодно отозвалась Элизабет, стараясь скрыть тот факт, насколько она озадачена. Конечно, Росс был сам по себе, но беспокойство, которое она испытывала иногда в отношениях с Джорджем, здесь вдруг вспыхнуло с новой силой. В Лондоне ей нравилось всегда знать, с кем он и где, и благо, что Джордж воспринимал это скорее как проявление любви, но Росс и правда был одинок, и, в общем-то, она знает дорогу в Нампару.

Боже, она будет выглядеть глупо.

Демельза тем временем продолжала:

— Я звонила ему в пятницу — привезли его заказ, но он не брал трубку. Я хотела отправить к нему Сэма, но он отказался — он стал таким нервным с тех пор, как Эмма работает с ним в одну смену…

Элизабет перебила ее, стараясь, чтобы дрожащий голос не выдал панику.

— Что ему пришло?

Демельза без слов протянула ей упакованную в коричневую бумагу посылку. Судя по весу, это были какие-то книги. Элизабет рассмотрела тусклый штамп корнуолльской библиотеки.

— Вы можете зайти к нему? — жалобно попросила Демельза. — Или, может быть, Джордж…

Элизабет улыбнулась, стараясь успокоить ее — или себя?

— Я сделаю это прямо сейчас, — пообещала она и, закинув книги в сумку, поторопилась обратно в машину.

***

Нампара встретила ее подозрительно тихо. Элизабет уже успела привыкнуть к тому, что здесь колотили, тащили, пилили и строили — при этом сам дом был на удивление в неплохом состоянии. Росс пару раз приглашал их на барбекю, стремясь ответить на щедрое гостеприимство, которое Уорлегганы распространяли на него с щедростью, которая иногда даже смущала Элизабет. Но, обсудив это с Джорджем, они решили, что отказываться от приятной компании просто глупо, а уж куда это их заведет — это дело десятое. Они понимали оба, что измена неминуемо выбьет из колеи их обоих, поэтому снова и снова они, переглядываясь, безмолвно давали друг другу слово, что никто не зайдет слишком уж далеко. Направляясь сюда одна, Элизабет ощутила смутную вину перед Джорджем, но он все равно засел в своей мастерской, а она, возможно, сейчас и правда нужна Россу — хотя бы как друг.

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Положив на стул в прихожей посылку, Элизабет неуверенно прокралась на кухню. Здесь никого не было, и только грязная посуда напоминала о том, что этот дом все еще жилой. Элизабет с досадой поморщилась — они предлагали Россу ночевать в гостевой постройке у них в саду, если он хочет, но он отказывался раз за разом. Им обоим была вполне ясна его гордость, но порой Элизабет сочувствовала ему: она хорошо знала, каково это — быть одной. Она всегда была одна — до того дня, как познакомилась с Джорджем.

— Росс? — неуверенно позвала она, прежде чем покинуть кухню. Дом отозвался неестественной тишиной, и она решила было позвонить Джорджу, пока не вспомнила, что он не возьмет трубку. Она знала, что он всегда недоступен, когда рисует. Поэтому она сегодня вообще выехала из дома — в старом особняке одной временами становилось просто невыносимо скучно, а все дела она успела переделать еще на прошлой неделе.

— Росс?

Наверху были распахнуты все двери, кроме одной. Элизабет осторожно заглянула во все по очереди. Ни одна комната не казалась жилой — только пыль, оседая на старых досках, деловито клубилась в солнечном свете. Элизабет пообещала себе больше никогда не смотреть фильмы ужасов.

— Росс?!

Она постучалась в закрытую спальню, и в ответ ей раздался стон. Не долго думая, Элизабет, чьи нервы были уже на пределе, шагнула в комнату, ожидая увидеть худшее.

Повсюду царил бардак. Неразобранные вещи наполовину хранились в чемоданах, наполовину громоздились стопками на полу, здесь же стояли тарелки с засохшей едой и другая посуда, под ноги Элизабет попалась пустая бутылка виски. Она поморщилась, глядя, как Росс сонно и похмельно выглядывает из-под одеяла.

— Я лучше пойду, — быстро проговорила она. Росс, с трудом сфокусировав на ней слипающиеся глаза, кажется, не узнал ее вовсе, обратно натягивая на голову одеяло. Элизабет едва ли ее бегом спустилась по лестнице, но взглядом зацепилась вновь за мусор, валяющийся на полу кухни. Это была уютная комната, и когда-то ее любили. Не то расстроившись, не то разозлившись, Элизабет швырнула сумочку на ближайший стул.

***

— Мне очень жаль, — проговорил Росс в пятый раз за вечер, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Он стоял перед ней полуголый, с обнаженным торсом, и Элизабет торопливо отвела глаза. Продуктовый, в который она успела съездить с момента своего прихода, обеспечил едой дышащий на ладан холодильник, а вся посуда, включая ту, из спальни, уже стояла чистой в шкафу, хотя Элизабет, признаться честно, терпеть не могла работу по дому.

— Я не думал, что кто-то будет…  
— Беспокоиться? — она вскинула на него злые глаза. Росс едва ли не отшатнулся, а потом вдруг с нежностью улыбнулся Элизабет.  
— Джордж когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты лучшая жена на свете? — произнес он, ловя ее руку в ладони.  
— Каждый божий день, — отрезала Элизабет, не желая показывать ему, что расстроена.  
— Тогда он самый счастливый смертный на свете, — поразил ее Росс следующим искренним заявлением, и, пока она соображала, что это значит, быстро поцеловал ее ладонь и с сожалением отпустил.  
— Сегодня я тебе должен, — уже спокойнее продолжил он, отворачиваясь к стене, где на гвозде висели майки. Элизабет закатила глаза и пообещала себя попросить Демельзу приезжать сюда почаще. В некоторых местах виднелась ее рука — кажется, Росс нанял и ее братьев тоже — но это была капля в море. Она бы искренне пожелала Россу, чтобы у него появилась жена, если бы так сильно не хотела его себе. Себе и Джорджу — торопливо поправилась она, но это сделало ситуацию только хуже.  
— Мне надо ехать, — пробормотала Элизабет. — В следующий раз просто возьми трубку, ладно?  
— Следующего раза не будет, — серьезно пообещал Росс, но спохватился, соображая, что она все еще сердится. — В смысле, да. Конечно. Это больше не повторится.

Он проводил ее до прихожей. Она остановилась у порога, чтобы указать ему на книги.

— Что это? — не удержалась от любопытства она.  
— Старые шахты, — произнес он. — Такие старые, что для изучения нужны книги, — неловко пошутил он. Элизабет ничего не понимала в этом, но все равно кивнула.  
— Ужин в пятницу? — уже мягче предложила она.  
— Я готовлю, — примирительно пообещал Росс. — И, Элизабет…

Она снова обернулась.

— Спасибо.

Она улыбнулась в ответ легкой улыбкой молодой и свободной леди, приглашенной на первый танец.

— Пожалуйста, Росс, — мягко пропела она, и будь он проклят, если только что не влюбился в жену своего соседа. Но Джордж, пришедший ему на ум, тоже вызывал у него нечто, похожее на жар и озноб одновременно — и Росс уже отчаялся понять, как ему реагировать на это. Они были так милы к нему, но он… И как такое…

Росс собачьи потряс головой и вернулся в дом. Раз уж виски не помог ему вспомнить, как вести себя в этом явно выходящем за рамки социального протокола моменте, то и впредь не сможет. Ему стоило заняться делом — он ведь за этим сюда приехал?

Но, неторопливо возясь по дому после звонка Демельзы, которая пообещала заехать сразу, как только закончит работу, всем, о чем у него получалось думать, была Элизабет. Точнее — Джордж и Элизабет Уорлегганы.

4

— Что это значит? — снова уточнил Росс, уставившись в старые карты. Демельза, внучка горняка, вновь провела по бумаге ладонью.  
— Это — уже выработанные штольни, а это…  
— Собираешься захватить Корнуолл, Росс?

Джордж, сияя, стащил с головы шляпу. Росс с радостью пожал его ладонь.

— Разве что на несколько метров под землей, — ответил он. — Демельза отлично разбирается в этом.  
— Тебе, наверно, хотелось стать пиратом в детстве, — игриво закатил глаза Джордж, садясь рядом. — Признаться честно, мне тоже. А тебе, Демельза?  
— Уверен, Демельза была капитаном, — фыркнул Росс.  
— Йо-хо-хо и шесть младших братьев, — отрапортовала Демельза, и они рассмеялись.

Несмотря на то, что все это чертовски интересовало его, Росс был весьма рад оторваться от чертежей. Они казались ему нудными, но сегодня ему пришло разрешение от муниципалитета на осмотр Уилл-Грейс, и это следовало сделать как можно скорее, пока не поднялся прилив и шахту снова не затопило.  
— О боже, — Джордж разгладил бумагу холеной ладонью. Руки у него, как и обычно, были измазаны в краске. — Скажи мне, что это только научный интерес.  
— Ммм, не сегодня, — нехотя ответил Росс, не желая видеть его таким обеспокоенным.  
— Сегодня мы пойдем грабить шахту! — радостно возвестила Демельза. Джордж с изумлением посмотрел на Росса.  
— Ты это серьезно? Росс! В этой шахте погибла куча людей!  
— Как и во всех шахтах? — аргумент был так себе, но получше у него не нашлось. Росс, не став озвучивать семейную байку о том, что медь у Полдарков в крови, все же постарался ответить на его безмолвный вопрос.  
— Но пока что там безопасно. Прилив будет лишь на закате, а мне нужно осмотреть хотя бы верхние этажи.  
— Штольни, — подсказала Демельза.  
— Штольни, — с улыбкой поправил себя Росс.  
— Ты безумец, — Джордж сокрушенно покачал головой, не скрывая беспокойства. — И кто еще пойдет с тобой, кроме этой смелой леди?  
— Никого больше, — ровно ответил Росс. — Это даже не экспедиция, эти…  
— Штольни, — вновь встряла Демельза.  
— Штольни заброшены вот уже который год, но эти…  
— Воздухозаборы!  
— Да, воздухозаборы могут сослужить хорошую службу для систем орошения.  
— Ладно, — немного поразмыслив, весомо произнес Джордж.  
— Ладно? — Росс приподнял брови.  
— Я пойду с тобой. С вами, — поправил себя он, остановив свой взгляд на Демельзе. — Капитан примет меня на борт?

Демельза деловито пожала ему руку, соглашаясь, пока Росс бессмысленно бродил взглядом по старой шахте и многочисленным штольням. «Элизабет убьет меня», — подумал он с отчаянием, но это казалось небольшой ценой за то, чтобы провести время с Джорджем, да еще и как он сам хочет. В последнее время Росс редко заставал их вдвоем, и последнее, чего он хотел бы — это ссоры с ними, но все же искушение было так велико, что опасность, которую в иное время он бы предусмотрел, не обошла его здесь стороной.  
— Тогда нужно ехать скорее, — отвлекла его от переживаний Демельза. — Можно, я поведу мотоцикл?  
— Что?! Нет! — она рассмеялась, и Росс с деланным раздражением закатил глаза.  
— Можешь сесть сзади.  
— А как же Джордж?  
Джордж тоже уставился на него с интересом, и Росс сглотнул, ощущая себя под перекрестным огнем.  
— А Джордж поедет следом, — наконец оповестил он, сдаваясь. Демельза и Джордж торжествующе переглянулись.  
— Ограбим шахту, йо-хо! — Демельза радостно подскочила, собирая вещи, и Джордж, поднимаясь за ней следом, внимательно проследил за тем, как собирает свои карты в сумку Росс.  
— Предупредишь Элизабет? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Росс. Джордж фыркнул.  
— Она и так знает, где мое завещание, — весело отозвался он. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы она тоже присутствовала при этом?

Зарычав, Росс подтолкнул его к двери. Серьезно, он хотел провести время в его компании, но это было невыносимо — думать, что это может расстроить Элизабет. Жадно пялясь Джорджу в спину, Россу пришлось признать неудобную правду: все же искушение было сильнее, чем страх, чем все его страхи — так что сегодня они отправятся грабить шахту вместе. А потом — он пообещал себе это — поедут вместе к Элизабет, и, возможно, ему все-таки хватит смелости наконец разобраться, в чем тут дело.

Иначе, мрачно подумал он, ему придется снова куда-нибудь переехать.

***

— О боже, — Элизабет с облегчением ахнула, заметив среди машин полиции и скорой помощи двоих мужчин в оранжевых пледах. Недовольный Дуайт Энис, сидя на капоте своего пикапа, одной рукой заполнял документы, вполголоса переругиваясь со стоящей рядом Демельзой.

— Да ничего бы не произошло!  
— Вы могли погибнуть, Демельза!

Проскользнув мимо них, Элизабет, опасаясь, что сейчас упадет в обморок, подошла к машине скорой. Джордж тут же вскочил ей навстречу.  
— Любимая, все в порядке, — торопливо заверил ее он и осекся, вспоминая, как выглядит. Его ободранные камнями руки были замотаны в бинты, на скуле красовался синяк, а вся одежда была безнадежно испачкана. Росс выглядел не лучше — прижимая к лицу пакет со льдом, он явно старался предотвратить появление фингала.  
— Если я еще раз… — задыхаясь от ярости и страха за них обоих, начала Элизабет, но Джордж мгновенно привлек ее к себе, обнимая.  
— Тихо, тихо, все хорошо, — шептал он ей на ухо, пока она не обмякла в его ладонях. Росс сочувственно глянул на нее через плечо Джорджа.  
— Что, черт возьми, здесь случилось? — наконец слабым голосом спросила она и запоздало опомнилась:  
— С вами все в порядке?  
— Росс наглотался воды, но мы его вытащили, — Демельза, видимо, устав спорить с Дуайтом, повернулась к ним.  
— Вытащили? — Элизабет похолодела. Джордж с гордостью закивал, демонстрируя ей ободранные ладони.  
— Там была така-ая дырища с водой, и скользкие камни, а потом начался прилив — раньше, чем мы рассчитывали…

— Элизабет, — Дуайт стиснул ее плечо, и как раз вовремя. — Мне надо выпить. Тебе надо выпить, — он с успокаивающей улыбкой заглянул в ее бледное лицо. — С этими идиотами все в порядке, — Росс возмущенно цокнул языком, на что Дуайт закатил глаза.  
— Будешь потом сам объясняться с Кэролайн! Она места себе не находит, если что-то с тобой не в порядке, — его голос совсем не звучал ревниво, но Джордж и Элизабет озадаченно переглянулись. — Я не хотел бы, чтобы она считала себя виноватой, — уже более мягко произнес он.  
— Скажи Кэролайн, — гордо произнес Росс, — что с новой системой орошения мы превратим Корнуолл в город-сад!  
— Вот сам ей и скажешь, — проворчал Дуайт, но от Росса не укрылось безмолвное уважение в его глазах. Дуайту нравились люди, которые были готовы идти до самого конца. Он сам был из таких.  
— Поговорю с вами позже, — слабым голосом произнесла Элизабет, позволяя Дуайту усадить себя в машину. — И с тобой! — ее глаза гневно стрельнули в Демельзу, но в глубине души она была рада, что та оказалась с ними. Росс был прав, что взял ее — как бы все вышло, если бы это было иначе, Элизабет усилием воли думать не стала.  
— Увидимся дома, дорогая! — Джордж послал ей вслед воздушный поцелуй, и она, сменяя гнев на милость, поймала его ладонью.

— Вот это день, — восхищенно произнес Джордж, пока они забирались в нутро скорой: один из братьев Демельзы, бывший медбратом, вызвался довезти их до дома.  
— Да уж, — негромко согласился Росс, глядя на них обоих. Демельза отжимала рыжие кудри, держа их над полотенцем. И хотя во рту у него все еще оставался гнилостный вкус воды, а перед глазами то и дело мелькала темень, ему больше не было страшно, потому что ощущение, что он больше не одинок, как огромное солнце, закрывало все остальные чувства, осеняя их благословенным целительным теплом.

5

— Элизабет? — Росс поймал ее за руку прежде, чем она успела поднять на него глаза. В последнее время они стали соприкасаться чаще — и она не понимала, виноват ли в этом Росс, или это она, смелея, стала чаще давать ему повод.

Ей все еще было страшно думать о том, как относится к этому Джордж.

— Выглядишь усталой, — он забрал у нее корзинку с продуктами и пошел рядом. Элизабет заметила упаковку хлопьев, которую он сжимал свободной рукой.  
— Завтрак, — усмехнулся он и потряс коробку. Хлопья гремели, как с пяток погремушек, и Элизабет поморщилась от фантомной головной боли. Все ее кузины уже давно завели детей, и Джордж — она знала — хоть и не напоминал ей, все же продолжал об этом думать. Элизабет видела, как он смотрит на фото, которые ей присылали в семейный чат, и этот взгляд раз за разом служил ей укором.  
Джордж смотрел с любопытством и интересом, будто на вещь, которой он никогда не владел, но с потерей которой уже успел смириться. Элизабет не понимала толком, серьезно ли это. Она не сомневалась в том, что Джордж станет хорошим отцом, но при этом боялась оказаться плохой матерью или быть обвиненной в этом. Страшнее всего было, если бы ее обвинил в этом Джордж: Элизабет знала, что он без ума от нее, но с ее собственной матерью отношения у него были ужасные. Элизабет признавала, впрочем, что та дала ему тысячу и один повод ненавидеть ее. Джордж много раз пересчитывал губами все сейчас малозаметные шрамы на ее запястьях и растяжки на ее груди, которых она до сих пор стеснялась, хотя дело было только в том, что она очень быстро стала из девочки девушкой.

— Трудный день? — наверное, все эти мысли сильно омрачили ее лицо, потому что Росс спросил это так вкрадчиво и нежно, что ее пробрало до самых костей.  
— Я не… Ты знаешь… Знаешь, Джордж… — она несколько раз сбивалась и начинала снова, пока Росс, отказываясь наблюдать за ее мучениями, не привлек ее к себе — по-дружески невинно, но крепко, всерьез. Элизабет в первую секунду забилась в его объятиях, словно птица, но Росс держал крепко, пока она не уткнулась ему в плечо, практически беззвучно плача.  
— Что бы там ни было, это пройдет, — он заверил ее со всей серьезностью, как только она смогла поднять на него влажные глаза. Намокшая тушь утяжелила ресницы, и на секунду Элизабет ощутила себя пришпиленной к полотну его терпеливого взгляда бабочкой, но потом Росс бережно взял ее под руку.  
— Куда мне отвезти тебя? — спросил он, явно не намеренный принимать отказ. — В бар? Домой? Если хочешь, я попрошу Джорджа приехать.

Элизабет покачала головой. Ей было приятно его беспокойство, и она любила Джорджа, но сейчас Росс отчетливо напомнил ей о том, почему так долго она, несмотря на свою красоту, умудрялась быть одной. Не было ужаснее предмета для разговоров, чем чувства, если тебя звали Элизабет Уорлегган. Но Россу, кажется, и не нужно было ничего объяснять.  
— Поехали. Это все потом, — он заставил ее оставить свою корзину, по дороге до кассы прихватил бутылку вина, и спустя долгие минуты, пока он расплачивался, Элизабет уже сидела на бампере его мотоцикла, близоруко щуря глаза в полумраке.  
— А это вообще безопасно? — уточнила она, как только он протянул ей шлем.  
— Нет, разумеется, — Росс подмигнул ей, и Элизабет внезапно ощутила себя такой же юной и бестолковой, как обычно выглядела Демельза, а она сама и не чаяла уже вспомнить, каково это.

***

Росс привез ее на берег. Нампара была далеко, и ее огни не добивали до пляжа, поэтому здесь было темно и тихо, и они молча передавали друг другу бутылку, увязая носами кроссовок во влажном песке.

— Ты знаешь, — спустя где-то треть бутылки спохватился Росс. — Я ведь не имею ввиду ничего такого, но просто…

Хмурясь, Элизабет слушала его путанные объяснения вполуха. Какая-то тайная правда судорожно долбила изнутри ее уставший мозг, и вот-вот должна была выйти наружу, возрождаясь, как феникс из пепелища.

— Я даже спросил у Демельзы, но она сказала, что мне стоит в первую очередь говорить с тобой, но я ведь и так не подарок, и уж точно это не понравится Джорджу…

Элизабет сделала еще один озадаченный глоток и прервала его на полуслове.

— Росс? — она уставилась на него, не замечая, как соленый ветер треплет ее кудри, но ощущая, как Росс смотрит на нее с тем нежным вожделением, с которым…  
— Ты признаешься мне в любви?

Сумрак и ветер, крадущий тени, словно бы на мгновение превратил его лицо в один большой вопрос. Но секундой после Росс забрал у нее бутылку назад, сделал сконфуженный глоток и признался:

— Да. Точно. Это я и хотел сказать.

На мгновение Элизабет стало так легко, что ей почудилось даже, что сейчас ее сдует ветром. Росс быстро подхватил ее, когда она, раскинув руки, упала в его объятия. Бутылка, выпавшая из его рук, горлышком ввинтилась в песок.

— Я беременна, — вдруг прошептала Элизабет. Росса пробрала дрожь, и хотя он был уверен, что это не от него, тем не менее вдруг испытал восторг, прямо обратный этому факту.  
— Что?! Серьезно?!

Элизабет отстранилась от него, серьезно глядя ему в лицо. Не сдержавшись, Росс порывисто наклонился к ней, и не отводя взгляда, крепко поцеловал ее в губы, целомудренно, не раскрывая рта. Элизабет рассмеялась. Ей было так страшно, что почти смешно — как будто она была девчонкой, катящейся с горы, и пожалуйста, какой неожиданный вдруг для нее настал поворот. Спотыкаясь, она упала, и волосы ее и ладони вмиг оказались в песке — Росс обхватил ее талию, помогая ей подняться.  
— Ты уже сказала Джорджу?  
— Я только что поняла, — он смотрел на нее с благоговением, так, что Элизабет вмиг забылись и Джордж, и Демельза — на ту длинную, волнительную секунду, пока она целовала его губы и гладила, не смущаясь, запачканными ладонями его лицо, касаясь щетины и шрама, смешливо нахмуренного лба и кусаясь в ответ в то мгновение, когда он попытался перехватить инициативу.  
— Это безумие, — с трудом справляясь с возбуждением, выдохнул Росс, с неохотой отстраняя от нее свое жаждущее ласки лицо.  
— Безумие, — согласилась Элизабет и тут снова едва ли не разрыдалась:  
— Росс, это ведь ужасно! Какая из меня мать? Наверное, мне стоит…  
— Нет, нет, дорогая, — испуганно проговорил Росс, неосознанно копируя мягкую интонацию Джорджа. — Это не так, все не так. Ты будешь лучшей мамой на свете, я тебе обещаю.  
— Ты мне поможешь? — вцепившись в его рукав, напряженно всхлипнула Элизабет. Росс склонился над ней, чтобы благоговейно приласкать губами все ее пальцы.  
— Если ты позволишь мне это. Да. Разумеется, да. Все, что захочешь.

Он бормотал это всю дорогу назад, пока, подхватив ее на руки, нес ее обратно до мотоцикла.

***

В Кардью тем временем лампа горела только на кухне. Услышав звук мотора, Джордж спустился вниз из спальни — его смешная пижама оттеняла его сонное лицо, и он не сообразил сразу, что происходит, когда Росс, бедром раскрывая дверь, внес Элизабет на кухню. Опешив, Джордж с легкостью перехватил его ношу — в последний раз это было давно, сразу после свадьбы, когда он смело переносил ее через порог спальни в первую брачную ночь.  
— Не подумай только, что я лезу, — осторожно начал Росс, — но Элизабет хочет сказать тебе кое-что.

Тут Элизабет, уткнувшаяся Джорджу в плечо, молча, но многозначительно подняла на него глаза.

— О боже, — сильнее сжимая ладони, с трудом выдавил он, пораженный своим же предположением. — С-серьезно? Так это п-правда?

Росс, скрестив на груди руки, созерцал их обоих.

— Ответь, дорогая, — Джордж покрывал поцелуями ее лицо и шею, все, до чего мог дотянуться, — ответь, моя любовь, я умоляю.

— Да… да, — задыхаясь, проговорила Элизабет. Джордж, восхищенный, поднял сияющее лицо на Росса.  
— Идем, — не обращая внимания на полный ужаса взгляд, он, не оглядываясь, поманил его за собой на лестницу.  
— Джордж, я…  
— Она ведь тебя поцеловала, верно? Все к этому шло.

Росс, медля, не поднимался вслед за ними. Отнеся в спальню Элизабет, Джордж вернулся на лестницу и насмешливо посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Ну же, идем, — весело скомандовал он. — Теперь тебе придется поцеловать и меня тоже, — несмотря на уверенный тон, Росс услышал в нем нотки тревоги, как если бы он мог этого не хотеть. Как если бы он был просто воздыхателем Элизабет, а не увяз в этих двоих по уши и с головой, наверное, с самой первой их встречи.  
— Я сделаю это немедленно, — уверенно пообещал Росс и бросился вверх по лестнице.

Целовать Джорджа было совсем не то же самое, что целовать Элизабет — это было не мягко, но горячо, и Джордж явно был сильнее, чем опасалось его собственное раненое эго.

— Так и останетесь на пороге?

Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, смущенные собственным порывом, но Элизабет, уже снявшая платье, мгновенно привлекла к себе их внимание.

— После тебя, — галантно и издевательски одновременно кивнул ему Джордж. Наверное, в любой другой ситуации Росс был бы оскорблен, но сегодня он явно получил авансом все райские блага сразу, и был намерен немедленно воспользоваться столь щедрым даром небес.

Джордж захлопнул дверь за ними, и до самого обеда никому из них не пришлось ее открывать.

6

— Боже, да отвяжитесь вы от меня, — слабо отмахнулась Элизабет от Джорджа и Росса. — Я беременная, а не больная!

Они оба отступили со смущением, но она знала, что это не остановит их надолго.

Демельза, протирающая стойку на баре, смотрела на ее выпирающий живот с нескрываемым интересом.

— Что, сестренка, хочешь так же? — склонившись над ее плечом, беззлобно подколол ее Сэм.

Она ловко хлопнула его полотенцем.

— Для такого я еще маленькая, — проворчала она, при этом не имея никакой возможности скрыть, что пялится на Росса с интересом, весьма далеким от платонического.

— Точно не хочешь воды? Или поесть?  
— Джордж! — Элизабет сделала страшные глаза, и Росс рассмеялся.  
— Пойдем, Джордж, — он потянул его за рукав к стойке, где их уже ждал заказ. — А не то Элизабет передумает рожать тебе ребенка.

По виду Элизабет можно было сказать, что она совсем не против родить прямо сейчас, просто чтобы поскорее разделаться со всем этим. Последние месяцы, несмотря на всю заботу, ей было тяжеловато — и Джордж с Россом, хотя и очень ей помогали, взяв на себя все заботы по дому, тем не менее частенько вели себя, как два одуревших подростка. Элизабет уже не раз жаловалась на них Демельзе, отчаявшись объяснить этим двоим, что если ей стало неудобно завязывать шнурки, это совсем не значит, что теперь ее надо носить на руках в самом буквальном смысле.

Демельза, ревниво взглянув на Росса, торопливо отвела глаза, что бы не смотреть, как они, воркуя, возвращаются назад за стол.

— Ты думаешь, слухи… — вполголоса начал Сэм, но она отвернулась от него с решимостью, которая означала, что она совсем не собирается принимать всерьез всю эту трескотню о том, что самая красивая пара Корнуолла завела себе третьего — и речь совсем не о ребенке.  
Тем не менее, она подозревала, что эти слухи — совсем не ложь, но даже она была не в силах обвинить Росса. Любовная лихорадка, которую распространяли эти двое, была и вправду заразительна, и Демельза была неприятна поражена тем, что эта банальная, в общем-то, сцена вызвала у нее такую завистливую боль. Привыкшая заботиться о братьях, Демельза не подозревала, что настанет день, когда ей так невыносимо захочется замуж. Тем не менее, она продолжала настаивать на своем — и ее семестр в городском колледже в Труро начинался на следующей неделе. Дуайт, работающий там в больнице, пообещал подвозить ее ежедневно, и хотя ей пришлось взять больше ночных смен, при всем этом она ощущала себя парадоксально счастливой. Ну, разве что только не в те моменты, когда Росс с таким нескрываемым обожанием смотрел на беременную Элизабет.

— В чем дело? — Джордж побледнел, когда Элизабет вдруг напряженно положила обе руки на живот.  
— Ничего, — резко ответила она, но это мгновенно потонуло в приступе боли, который исказил ее красивые, сейчас особенно одухотворенные черты лица.

Росс с Джорджем встревоженно переглянулись.

— Едем в больницу, — скомандовал Джордж, и Росс подскочил мгновенно, чтобы отодвинуть стол, чтобы Элизабет было проще встать.  
— Нет, это… — она попробовала снова от них отмахнуться, но Росс, отрывая ее от стула, уже отпихивал ногой с дороги другие. На столе жалобно звякнули тарелки. Элизабет жалобно всхлипнула и вцепилась в него руками.

— Ладно, едем! — нервно велела она, и они с Джорджем мгновенно покинули «Красный лев».

Демельза вздохнула, продолжая бессмысленно протирать стойку.

— Как думаешь, мальчик или девочка? — на этот раз безо всякой издевки поинтересовался Сэм.  
— Хоть бы мальчик, — со всей свойственной ей воодушевленностью пожелала Демельза.

Спустя три недели на крестинах в местной церкви Джордж Уорлегган со слезами на глазах представил всем Валентина. Росс Полдарк, разумеется, безо всяких разговоров был назначен крестным, а Демельза оказалась очень удивлена, когда Элизабет позвонила ей в бар прямо посреди ночи и попросила о той же чести.

После этого события Корнуолл зажил почти как раньше, но что-то едва неуловимо и кардинально переменилось. Демельза ощущала это кожей, и даже новая учеба, ее сбывшаяся мечта, не мешала ей наслаждаться пока что призрачной недостижимостью другой, куда более серьезной мечты.

7

— Развлекаетесь?  
Элизабет неслышно вошла на кухню в тот самый момент, когда Джордж, приперев Росса к стенке, упрямо смотрел ему в глаза, находясь в секунде от поцелуя. Они, пообвыкшись, уже не шарахались от нее так, как раньше — тем более что они лишь недавно уложили спать Валентина, и теперь им не стоило издавать много шума, чтобы не пришлось начинать все сначала. Джордж, правда, совсем не прочь был еще раз послушать, как Росс поет на загадочном, гортанном ирландском какую-то долгую колыбельную.  
— Присоединяйся, дорогая? — щедрым жестом Джордж распростер к ней руки, пока Росс не перехватил их, втягивая его в жадный поцелуй. По безмолвному соглашению на время они оставили Элизабет в покое, терпеливо давая ей возможность решить, когда она будет сама готова вернуться в строй.  
— Спасибо, но я, пожалуй, посмотрю, — усмехнулась она, походу качнув попавшуюся под руку колыбель. Валентин издал какие-то тихие мурлыкающие звуки, но сразу же затих, к их общему облегчению. Это было не так уж сложно втроем — управляться с младенцем, особенно теперь, когда особо детолюбивые кузины Элизабет наконец-то покинули дом и не мешали им безнаказанно наслаждаться обществом друг друга.  
— Какое закажете зрелище, мадам? — галантно предложил Росс, все еще сжимая руки Джорджа. Тот зарделся, но не попытался высвободить их, памятуя, что как-то раз после такого на его запястьях остались синяки, а на коленях — ссадины. Элизабет удобнее устроилась в кресле так, чтобы в случае чего дотянуться до колыбели ногой.  
— Удиви меня, — бросила она беззлобно, и Росс, воодушевленный таким наказом, принялся с тщанием выполнять его. Где-то на полдороги они спохватились настолько, чтобы отнести Валентина в детскую, а самим перебраться в спальню, но все же им пришлось быть потише — никто из них так и не научился толком настраивать радионяню, и поэтому она все еще вещала в обе стороны.

Просыпаясь от плача ночью, Росс, кивая сонной Элизабет, неожиданно вспомнил Демельзу. Она как-то раз говорила ему о том, что намучилась в детстве нянчить многочисленных братьев, и Росс лениво задался вопросом, захочет ли она детей, если кто-то возьмет на себя все вопросы заботы.

Накормленный, Валентин быстро заснул на его руках снова, но Росс еще долго просидел в старом кресле в детской, пялясь на рассвет, пока из спальни не стали доноситься интригующие звуки возни и поцелуев.

***

Весь перемазанный кашей, Валентин с гордостью бросил последний комок на пол.

— Кажется, мир ждет как минимум новый Поллок, — меланхолично произнес Джордж, жуя свой тост. — Как думаешь, он станет художником?

Элизабет, вытирая лицо сына полотенцем, пожала плечами.

— Я считаю, что мы будем любить его любым, правда, Росс?

Росс Полдарк, дремлющий на кухонном диване, сонно приподнял голову. Старые шахты, ставшие основой для новых систем подземного орошения — их с Кэролайн амбициозный проект — отнимали теперь почти все его время, и даже почти отремонтированная Нампара теперь редко видела своего единственного хозяина. За оставшейся стройкой временами приглядывали то Джордж, то Элизабет, а иногда и Демельза — загруженная учебой, она часто дремала на чердаке дома Росса, уткнувшись носом в свои конспекты.

— Пускай он спит, — сочувственно сказала Элизабет. Джордж состроил лицо.  
— Из-за него вчера мы вообще не спали, — неискренне возмутился он. Элизабет усмехнулась, вынимая Валентина со стула.  
— Зато Валентин проспал всю ночь, правда, милый? — проворковала она. Валентин, капризно увернувшись от ее поцелуя (Росс любил шутить, что в такие моменты — он вылитый Джордж), сполз с ее рук на пол, чтобы через секунду уже оказаться на диване, дергая за волосы Росса.

— Отстань, Джордж, — пробурчал Росс сонно, на что Джордж рассмеялся.  
— О нет, со мной ты смог бы договориться, — съехидничал он, но все равно поднялся с места, намереваясь забрать Валентина. Но Росс, кажется, вовсе не просыпаясь, сгреб его в охапку, и к удивлению родителей, Валентин через секунду уже сонно засопел следом.  
— Он весь режим ему собьет, — пробурчал Джордж, возвращаясь к своему кофе.  
— Как и тебе, — усмехнулась Элизабет.  
— Что поделать, — картинно возвел очи горе Джордж. — Говорят, дети весьма похожи на своих родителей.

Против воли он с нежностью глянул на Валентина, нехотя признавая, что даже если Росс не родной ему биологически, тем не менее он явно перенял у него кое-какие значимые черты. Например, умение спать как угодно в каком угодно месте. Джордж накинул на них обоих покрывало и, приобняв Элизабет за талию, увлек ее в сад. Даже если многое изменилось, это совсем не значило, что они не могут, как прежде, проводить ленивые воскресные утра, целуясь и качаясь в узком уличном гамаке.

***

— Уии, качели! — Демельза, усадив Валентина на свои запачканные травой коленки, легко оттолкнулась от земли. Валентин, возбужденно вереща, крепко в нее вцепился, не замечая, как заинтересованно Росс Полдарк смотрим им обоим вслед.

— С новосельем, — Джордж протянул ему бокал шампанского. Росс принял его, оглядываясь — следом за Демельзой сюда постепенно съезжал едва ли не весь Корнуолл, и ему стоило лишь догадываться о том, как Элизабет успела все устроить за такие короткие сроки. Росс решил, что в следующий раз обязательно позовет ее руководить каким-нибудь проектом — ведь судя по размаху его подразумевавшейся семейной вечеринки, Элизабет умела мыслить шире, чем многие из его знакомых.  
— Спасибо, — запоздало отозвался Росс. Демельза, опустив Валентина на землю, теперь возилась с ним в траве, а рядом, возбужденно лая, скакал ее верный Гэрик. Джордж проследил за его взглядом.  
— Такое ощущение, что ты присматриваешься к ней, — бросил он немного ревниво. Понятное дело, что Росс не мог нести перед ним никаких обязательств — ну, говоря формально — но Джордж за всем этим формализмом не раз признавался себе, что любит Росса совсем не как случайного партнера по сексу. Если Элизабет была для него всем миром, то Росс стал тем, кто стабильно наполнял этот мир собой, и эта картина, так часто проникающая в его рисунки с разных сторон, недвусмысленно говорила о всей серьезности его чувств.  
— Скорее уж, она ко мне, — усмехнулся Росс. Пока Демельза отошла левее, чтобы подменить Элизабет на барбекю, Джордж подхватил на руки подбежавшего к ним Валентина.  
— Что, твоя фея-крестная убежала? — ероша сыну волосы, поинтересовался он, но сообразительный Валентин тут же ткнул пальцем в Росса.  
— Нет, вот она!

Джордж рассмеялся, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Росса.

— Есть разница… — начал было он, но Джордж от него отмахнулся.  
— Все верно, милый. У тебя целых две феи, — он не сдержал ухмылки, глядя на трехдневную щетину Росса и мрачный шрам на его лице, сейчас почти уже не заметный из-за загара и длинных волос. — Одну зовут Демельза, а вторая…

— Росс. Джордж, — Элизабет подошла к ним, и выглядела она встревоженно. Она уже совсем оправилась после родов, но Джордж все еще относился к ней очень внимательно, если не сказать — нервно.  
— Что такое, дорогая? — он опустил Валентина на землю, проследив, чтобы он убежал обратно к Демельзе.  
— Надо поговорить, — решительно сказала она. Они переглянулись. Увлекая их поближе к качелям, Элизабет молча показала им тест, на котором определенно было две полоски.  
Росс тут же привлек ее к себе, целуя в лоб, а Джордж, ахнув, сжал ее руку.  
— Ты готова снова?.. — вопросительно начал он, но к его радости, она кивнула.  
— Во второй раз это не так страшно. Вот только… — она замялась, не зная, как и сказать. Росс догадался первым и тут же примирительно поднял ладони, глядя на Джорджа.  
— Я ни на что не претендую, — быстро сказал он, и Джордж, бледнея, вдруг отшатнулся от их обоих.  
— Это… ничего не значит, — попыталась утешить его Элизабет, но для Джорджа любая разумная фраза сейчас прозвучала бы нелепо. Конечно, они знали, что стоило предохраняться, но искушение, которому они поддались все вместе, имело более значительный вес. В последнее время они делали так постоянно — и даже какой-нибудь провидец не смог бы угадать сейчас, чей это должен был быть ребенок.  
— Стой, Джордж! — Росс едва не бросился следом, но Элизабет его удержала.  
— Не надо, Росс, — с несвойственной ей мягкостью попросила она. Росс, нелепо бухнувшись перед ней на колени, зарылся носом в ее живот, не то выражая привязанность, не то ища утешения.  
— Я все равно буду любить его, как своего, — невнятно пробормотал он.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнула Элизабет. — Уверена, что и Джордж тоже, — без особой, однако, уверенности, подтвердила она. — Нужно просто дать ему время.

Как только его фигуру наконец от всех скрыли деревья, Джордж позволил себе, наконец, заплакать, зажимая ладонями открывшийся в беззвучном крике отчаяния рот.

***

— Да что это с ним? — разозлилась Демельза, но Росс остановил ее взмахом ладони.  
— Оставь его, — устало попросил он. — Сейчас не время для…

Он замер, не договорив. Ему и самому было больно смотреть на это — не ссорясь с ними, Джордж, тем не менее, стал таким отстраненным, что у Росса иногда возникало жуткое ощущение, что он совершенно не знает этого человека.

— Он такой… холодный, — поежилась Демельза. — Неужели они поругались?

Росс невесело усмехнулся.

— Не думаю, что такое возможно, — резонно возразил он. Эта мысль отозвалась болью — конечно, чтобы Уорлегганы расстались, нужна была причина посерьезнее, чем эта, но Росс совсем не желал становиться ею: он слишком любил их обоих. Тем не менее, неосознанно он теперь старался держаться подальше, так что даже Демельза стала смутно подозревать, что что-то у них неладно.

С тоской посмотрев, как Джордж нежно тискает Валентина на своих коленях, не глядя на Элизабет, Росс устало взмахнул ладонью.  
— Налей-ка виски, — холодно бросил он, подставляя руку, чтобы не глядя схватить стакан.  
— Нет, — возмутилась Демельза, хлопнув по его руке ладонью. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы ты пил, знаешь ли, — сварливо отозвалась она. Он не удостоил ее взглядом, все еще с жадным отчаянием глядя на Джорджа с сыном, но пока она варила ему кофе, ее ответ никак не лез у него из головы.  
— А зачем тогда? — наконец уточнил он, когда он сунула чашку ему под локоть, пробурчав «за счет заведения».  
— Я не знаю, — честно призналась Демельза. Росс секунду смотрел на нее с болью, а затем слабо улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.  
— Мм, чтобы варить мне спасительный кофе?  
— Обойдешься, — фыркнула Демельза, но ее глаза, пускай и не выражающие восторга, все же смотрели немного мягче, чем прежде.  
— Иди и выясни, в чем дело? — предложила она.  
— Я и так знаю, — помрачнел Росс.  
— Тогда исправь это?  
— Это невозможно.

Она отмахнулась от жужжащей мимо мухи и присела на высокий стул, болтая ногами.

— Тогда скажи, что не хотел?  
— Это было бы неправдой, — Росс нахмурился. Джордж, пускай и был нежен с сыном, теперь общался с Элизабет на таком почтительном расстоянии, что Россу хотелось его убить. Разве она виновата? Они все сделали это, не подумав, и она не должна была страдать одна.  
— Скажи, что сожалеешь?  
— В том-то и дело, что нет! — Росс с отчаянием поставил опустевшую чашку на стойку. Демельза притихла. Джордж, помогая Элизабет с сыном, так ни разу и не взглянул на нее.  
— Ты ее любишь? — едва слышно спросила Демельза. Росс, с трудом отрываясь от печального зрелища, озадаченно на нее покосился.  
— Их обоих, — признался он с тяжелым вздохом. Признаться в этом было гораздо тяжелее теперь.  
— Ее и Валентина? — сочувственно уточнила Демельза. Росс фыркнул.  
— Всех троих, — криво усмехнулся он и, не дожидаясь, пока Демельза завалит его расспросами, с признательностью произнес:  
— Мне пора. Спасибо за кофе.

Она открыла рот, но пока собиралась сказать хоть что-то, он уже ушел следом за Уорлегганами.

— В чем дело, сестренка? — Сэм застал ее минутой позже с обиженным видом и искусанными губами — верный признак того, что она старалась не плакать.  
— Ни в чем, — пробурчала она, а потом разрыдалась, крепко уткнувшись в верно подставленное плечо брата.

***

— Элизабет?!

Она приехала посреди ночи, заплаканная, в домашнем кардигане поверх пижамы. Росс с сожалением провел ее в дом, стараясь держаться ровно, будто бы ни в чем не бывало, но ей, кажется, было плевать на все его попытки занять какое-то подобающее место рядом.

— Ох, Росс!

Она уткнулась ему в колени, рыдая, и он, сползая с кресла к ней на пол, так хотел спрятать ее целиком в своих ладонях, что от бессилия у него гулко заколотилось сердце.

— Я не могу, Росс, я просто…  
— Тише, тише, — он обхватил ее лицо ладонями, нежно заглядывая ей в глаза. — Просто дыши. Смотри на меня. Ты сможешь.

Она раскраснелась от плача и его доверительной нежности, ее пальцы вплелились в его волосы, и надежда, что он сможет с ней остаться, если она захочет, больно сжала ему сердце.

— Джордж с Валентином? — уточнил он тревожно. Она кивнула и подскочила, не желая сидеть на месте.

— Он не знает, что я уехала.

Глядя, как она нервно ходит по комнате, Росс с трудом подавил свое звериное начало, которое твердило ему, что непременно нужно поймать ее и унести в спальню.

— Он его не обидит, — наугад сказал он.  
— Я знаю, — отозвалась она, нервно заламывая руки в плену своих сложных мыслей.  
— А тебя?

Она посмотрела на него с удивлением.

— Росс… — она улыбнулась с тоской, как улыбаются обычно счастливые люди, если застать их в не лучшие времена. — Джордж — это лучшее, что со мной было, — Росс не стал задавать вопросов, хотя ревнивое чувство стиснуло ему горло. — И я не могу… — она инстинктивно обхватила живот ладонями, хотя он еще совершенно не был заметен. — Мне невыносимо смотреть, что он так страдает.

Для Росса эти слова прозвучали, как приговор.

— Я могу уехать, — немного подумав, произнес он глухо. — Мы можем сделать тест и…  
— Что? — изумилась Элизабет. — Ты вот так просто нас бросишь?

Застыв, Росс уставился ей в глаза. Это «нас» прозвучало так нерушимо, что даже слегка пошатнуло его уверенность в том, что он безнадежен и все испортил — в тысячный, миллионный раз.

— Я вас не брошу, — осторожно начал он. — Но ты не думаешь, что Джордж хочет…  
— Хорошая взбучка, вот что нужно Джорджу! — вдруг разозлилась Элизабет. Россу понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы до него дошло, как этот резкий перепад ее настроения все меняет: он вдруг с четкостью осознал, что она беременна, и не важно, от кого именно. Важно, что у них — у нее — будет еще один ребенок. Росс помнил все те месяцы, которые они провели втроем с Валентином, месяцы до его рождения, в которые они баловали ее, как могли, месяцы после, когда они оба выбивались из сил, чтобы она не пожалела об этом, долгие дни, в которые они смотрели, как Валентин растет, даже если это было невозможно вот так просто заметить.

— Росс? — неуверенно позвала она, заметив, что он мечтательно улыбается.  
— Я поговорю с ним. Мы разберемся с этим, — уверенно пообещал он ей. — Хочешь чаю?

Он уговорил ее написать Джорджу, что она останется, и она уснула прямо в его ладонях, в его руках, пока он, бережно стараясь не разбудить ее, пялился в потолок своего отремонтированного дома и мечтал о том, чтобы это все никогда не кончалось, чтобы это продолжало происходить в нем, наполняя его жизнь незнакомым доселе смыслом.

Когда они проснулись на рассвете, в доме не было тихо. Спустившись вниз вместе, они обнаружили на кухне Джорджа с Валентином, которые, включив радио, пекли блинчики — и, судя по высокой стопке, которая высилась рядом с ними, подразумевалось, что они должны стать завтраком для всей их большой семьи.

***

Демельза, завязав волосы платком, смотрела с крыши Нампары, как Росс чинит в саду качели для ребенка Уорлегганов. Судя по размерам доски, которую он принес из сарая, он собирался сделать их раза в два больше: Демельза задумалась, к чему так торопиться. Второй ребенок Элизабет должен был родиться не так уж скоро, к тому же, наступала осень, и на какое-то время с этим развлечением следовало проститься. Не то чтобы Демельза не любила зиму — тем более что в этом году она была занята участием в рождественской постановке своего колледжа — но она не уставала напоминать себе, что это время всегда несло с собой некоторые потери.

Тем временем Росс, тщательно проверив все узлы на дереве, наконец-то помахал кому-то в доме ладонью. Демельза вначале решила было, что это Элизабет, но она еще утром уехала в город с доктором Энисом, а значит, никак не могла сейчас махать в ответ Россу. На мгновение Демельза опустила тяжелую голову на нагретую августовским солнцем крышу, а когда она снова подняла глаза, на качели садился ни кто иной, как Джордж Уорлегган. Пару раз толкнув его шутливо, Росс забрался следом, и они, игриво поглядывая друг на друга, принялись пытаться раскачать качели как можно сильнее. В этом им совсем не помогала их манера как будто держаться подальше друг от друга, но вскоре, когда они нашли общий ритм, рука Росса, не медля, обхватила поясницу Джорджа ладонью, и даже если это и возмутило его, то все же ни коим образом не повлияло на их манеру держаться рядом — разве что Джордж, прекратив, наконец-то, свои попытки отпрянуть, явно стал получать больше удовольствия от процесса.  
Потом они говорили — так долго, что почти стемнело, а еще позже принялись целоваться. Демельза целомудренно не смотрела, но все же кое-что одно от нее не укрылось — Джордж Уорлегган, уже куда больше напоминая нормального человека, теперь смотрел на Росса так искренне и открыто. Она была уверена: теперь сквозь его глаза можно было с легкостью разглядеть его страдающее сердце. Страдающее, разумеется, от любви — потому что только любовью можно было заставить весь лед растаять. И если страдало оно от любви, то сегодня Росс Полдарк явно был намерен своими жаркими поцелуями исправить это — даже если он, на самом-то деле, совсем не был ни в чем виноват.

8

В свободной гостиной Нампары высилась большая елка, и Демельза, с трудом балансируя на старом табурете, размышляла, куда бы ей пристроить еще хотя бы одну игрушку. Когда Росс случайно обмолвился в баре, что совсем не планирует заниматься такой ерундой, как украшение дома, кто-то — у Демельзы была целая сотня самых абсурдных подозрений — подговорил всех собрать для капитана Полдарка коробку рождественских украшений. Но щедрые корнуолльцы не поскупились бы и на большее — поэтому Россу пришлось везти домой целых три коробки, и это еще исключая многочисленные скатерти, полотенца и столовые приборы, которые Росс с облегчением оставил в баре, отговорившись тем, что заберет их как-нибудь потом. Сегодня Демельза привезла ему парочку самых симпатичных, а после Росс с загадочным видом усадил ее в одолженную у Уорлегганов машину и куда-то повез.

Они увезли из питомника целых две ели, и если в светлом доме Уорлегганов она смотрелась уютно, то в доме Росса словно напоминала о чем-то, о чем Демельза совсем не хотела думать. Вместо этого она заставляла себя мысленно в который раз перебирать в памяти свое расписание, которое ей пришлось составить, чтобы не пропустить ни одного зачета в колледже и даже успеть заработать немного денег на подарки друзьям и братьям. Так что встречать канун Рождества она тоже планировала на работе, но Сэм пообещал забрать ее ровно после конца смены, чтобы закрыть все побыстрее и отправиться праздновать домой.

Демельза хотела спросить у Росса, с кем будет праздновать Рождество он, но Росс с таким мрачным видом посмотрел на всю праздничную картинку, которую она попыталась воссоздать для него, что Демельза даже на миг ощутила себя виноватой, а после — сразу после его ухода — разозлилась. Пихнув оставшиеся игрушки в коробку, она прокралась мимо кухни, в которой Росс с удивительной нежностью ворковал по телефону с кем-то, чье имя сразу было ясно. Элизабет была уже на последнем месяце беременности, и поэтому не приходила сюда часто, как и ее муж, а Росс, кажется, слегка опасался теперь покидать свою территорию. Если бы Демельзу спросили, то она бы сказала, что вся эта история слишком далеко зашла, но каждый раз, когда она видела в баре, как Росс со счастьем поднимает на руки Валентина или перешучивается с Уорлегганом, когда Элизабет рядом нет, то понимала, что свое мнение ей стоило бы оставить при себе. Если с виду капитан Росс и мог бы показаться суровым, то в душе у него явно было столько любви, что хватило бы на весь Корнуолл разом — но, наверное, только не на нее.

— Куда ты? — закончив разговор, Росс услышал, как она обувается в прихожей.  
— Домой, — мрачно отозвалась Демельза.  
— Я могу подвезти тебя, или…

Наверное, он хотел предложить попросить Уорлегганов об этой услуге, но Демельза не хотела ничего слушать сейчас об этом.

— Дойду сама! — рявкнула она, и как была, в расстегнутом пальто, с сумкой в одной руке, и шарфом — в другой, выскочила за дверь.

Росс не стал догонять ее, и на полдороги, когда ее ярость немного поутихла, она искренне пожалела, кутаясь в шарф, что не попросила его об услуге. Но упрямство, как любили говорить ее братья, было ее самой сильной чертой, поэтому Демельза, меся ногами свежевыпавший снег, только перекинула сумку через плечо поудобнее.

Росс Полдарк может встречаться с кем угодно, так-то. Ей, Демельзе Карн, совершенно наплевать на это.

Она спустилась к пляжу, и кричала это наперекор ветру, пока не устала настолько, что белые мушки снежинок стали путаться у нее перед глазами с черными точками от переутомления.

Когда Сэм встретил ее у дома, то сперва был испуган ее лицом. Позже, когда она, отогреваясь у камина, заговорила о том, где была, он с пониманием стиснул ее плечо и не отпускал до тех пор, пока она, выговорившись, не приобрела снова свой обычный независимый вид и розовый румянец. Это означало, что ее гордость, как и бывало, смогла победить все невзгоды — но что-то все равно не давало Сэму покоя весь вечер, пока он украдкой глядел на задумчивую сестру.

***

Без Росса Полдарка в доме временами было слишком тихо.

Джордж, вернулся у гостиную к Элизабет, как только уложил Валентина. Она читала какой-то роман, расположив книгу на животе и покачиваясь в кресле-качалке. Джордж помнил, как она кривилась, когда увидела ее впервые («стариковская!»), и как после часами сидела в ней, занимаясь всем, чем угодно, под монотонный ритм.

В гостиной источала ароматы ель, которую привез Росс, и Джордж лениво подумал о том, что хотел бы ее украсить. Но делать это в одиночку было бы тоскливо, а Элизабет сейчас могла только разве что руководить им, чего Джордж, несмотря на всю любовь к ней, не выносил совершенно. Тогда он решил, что это развлечет Валентина утром, когда Элизабет вдруг резко отложила роман. Джордж автоматически взглянул за окно: снегопад становился все сильнее, и хотя снег, несомненно, растает утром, он создавал впечатление самой настоящей зимы, которая, хотя и никогда не заставала Корнуолл надолго, тем не менее отпечаталась в памяти его детства долгими тревожными вечерами, в которые он не находил себе места.

— Поехали, — произнесла Элизабет. Она и правда не выглядела такой напуганной, как в первый раз, но Джордж, впервые оставшись с этим в одиночестве, вдруг ощутил себя в полушаге от панической атаки. Элизабет, видя, что он волнуется, с улыбкой протянула ему телефон.

— Думаю, надо попросить Росса, чтобы он присмотрел за Валентином.

Джордж с благодарностью уставился на фото вызова, пока не услышал вместо гудков голос, краем глаза наблюдая, как неторопливо одевается Элизабет, будто бы совсем не прислушиваясь к их разговору.

***

Несмотря на то, что было уже два часа ночи, Демельза, растолкав Сэма, заставила его отвезти ее в Кардью. Смс от Росса застала ее посреди бессонной ночи, и теперь ей уж точно не хотелось ворочаться в постели и дальше. Было приятно думать, что каком-то смысле всему Корнуоллу, каким она его знала, сейчас было не до сна.

9

Радостно подпрыгивая по больничному коридору, Валентин влетел в палату Элизабет, сильно опережая Росса. Издали сквозь стекло он смог увидеть, как она с теплом обняла старшего сына и принялась с нежностью, которой Росс у нее еще никогда не видел, рассказывать ему о новом члене их семьи. Помятый от сна в кресле, Джордж поднялся ему на встречу.

— На пару слов, ладно? — останавливая его в дверях палаты, решительно сказал он. Росс мысленно сцепил зубы, отлично зная, чего ему ожидать. Этот жест, несмотря на все его желание примирения, говорил само за себя — что ж, Росс знал, что это не станет длиться вечно. Росс знал, что рано или поздно и эти двери станут для него закрыты, и он не был намерен длить эту пытку долго — ему и так предстояла целая вечность наедине с ней.

— Конечно, — сглотнув, согласился он.

За дверями палаты Джордж прислонился к стене и устало ему улыбнулся. Росс вызвался купить ему кофе, который Джордж принял с такой благодарностью, будто бы совсем не собирался минутой позже разбить ему сердце навеки.

— Я кое-что понял, — наконец сказал Джордж, явно немного приободрившись от дозы кофеина. Росс кивнул молча, не собираясь перебивать, но внимательно слушая — его гордое сердце все еще надеялось хотя бы на призрачный шанс, на удачу, которой он не заслужил, но на которую так надеялся.

И словно бы отвечая на его безмолвный призыв, Джордж открыто, совершенно легко улыбнулся ему улыбкой человека, не так давно решившего главную дилемму всей своей жизни.

— Я взял ее на руки, и понял, что мне все равно.

Сердце Росса замерло. Никто пока не сказал ему, что это девочка.

Джордж серьезно тронул его ладонь, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Но я хочу сказать кое-что прежде, чем вас познакомлю. Прежде чем познакомлю тебя с твоей дочерью, Росс. С твоей, моей… с дочерью Элизабет, — он усмехнулся и тут же снова стал серьезным — Россу было непривычно видеть это выражение на его обычно живом лице.  
— Ты стал моей семьей, Росс Полдарк. И для тебя двери… всегда открыты, — он поморщился, явно смутившись того, с каким чувством вдруг произнес это.

Не веря своим ушам, Росс, тем не менее, подхватил:

— То есть я могу пойти и наконец-то поцеловать Элизабет?

Джордж закатил глаза, пихая его в плечо.

— Не понимаю, почему ты все еще медлишь, придурок.

Джордж остался стоять в дверях палаты, глядя, как Элизабет с сияющим лицом протягивает Россу крохотный сверток и с каким трепетом Росс принимает его, едва ли не плача от счастья.

— Познакомься с Урсулой, — произнес негромко Джордж, не забывая о своем обещании.  
— Добро пожаловать, Урсула, — с трепетом произнес Росс, не оставив у него никакого сомнения, что он все сделал правильно. Это было приятно еще и потому, что в его собственном сердце как будто бы в один миг освободилось так много места, сколько он никогда и подозревал в себе самом.

10

В день выписки среди многочисленных гостей и знакомых Росс с удивлением разглядел в толпе Демельзу. Она провела с ним всю ту ночь, пока он баюкал испуганного уходом родителей Валентина, и был так обрадован ее приходу, что Демельзе пришлось признать, что она, наверно, ошибается на его счет, и весьма серьезно.

Они остались вдвоем в опустевшем коридоре, когда толпа с шариками и цветами вывалила наружу — солнце светило почти по-майски, несмотря на то, что завтра было Рождество. Демельзе пришлось отказаться от своей смены, чтобы прийти сегодня. Это привело ее работодателя в ужас, пока до него не дошло, что ее подменит один из братьев. Демельза смутно подозревала, что они все для него на одно лицо, но говорить вслух этого не стала, решив, что проверит как-нибудь потом. Сэм, добрая душа, всегда соглашался освободить для нее субботу, а теперь вот спасал ее Рождество — Демельза пообещала ему, что за это привезет ему подарок из самого Лондона, если он захочет, но он лишь посмеялся над ней и пожелал удачи. Демельза очень надеялась, что прихватила всю ее с собой сегодня — ей было бы совсем не жалко даже отдать всю на год вперед. Только бы ее отчаянное тщание сбылось, только бы, только бы…

— Не хочешь отпраздновать Рождество с нами? — произнесла она скороговоркой. Росс посмотрел на нее с видом, отразившим не то испуг, не то ярость, и Демельза едва сперва от него не отшатнулась. Но потом Росс негромко рассмеялся.

— Решила подработать рождественским эльфом?

«Да меня чуть из-за тебя не уволили», — в сердцах подумала Демельза, но промолчала, с нетерпением дожидаясь ответа. Росс слегка нахмурился, так, что впервые за долгое время она снова заметила шрам, пересекающий его щеку. Обычно это как-то выпадало из зоны ее внимания, но сегодня, когда он нес на руках Валентина, держа его так же бережно, как и тогда ночью, она…

Демельза решила, что не позволит себе додумать прежде, чем удостоится, наконец, его ответа.

Росс, по тому, как упрямо она молчала, кажется, понял это.

— Прости, — он показался ей расстроенным на самом деле. — Но я обещал Джорджу и Элизабет, что помогу им на праздниках, и мы давно не виделись, и все такое…

Он казался еще более сбитым с толку, чем она сама, поэтому прежде, чем возненавидеть его за это, она спросила:

— Что это с тобой?

Росс отвел глаза, а потом произнес так глухо, что ей почти стало страшно.

— Много лет я вообще не праздновал Рождества, так что два приглашения… Это как-то слишком.

Демельза глубоко вздохнула, не позволяя чувствам захватить ее разум. Потом, грубовато похлопав Росса по плечу, она торопливо покинула холл больницы. Он озадаченно смотрел ей вслед до тех пор, пока она совсем не скрылась из виду, запрыгнув в машину брата.

***

Это было самое тихое Рождество в жизни Росса. Самыми громкими звуками за весь день были нетерпеливые восклицания Валентина, которому Санта, конечно же, должен принести все то, о чем он мечтал (стараниями Джорджа и Росса), звук открываемого шампанского да хныканье младенца на руках у Элизабет. Они сообразили какие-то закуски, Валентин в сотый раз пересматривал «Санта-лапушек», пока не заснул прямо перед экраном, перемазанный тортом, а Росс с Джорджем три часа к ряду азартно играли в «Башню» под насмешливые комментарии Элизабет о том, что она больше не доверит ни одному из них никаких деревяшек. Расцеловавшись, они улеглись спать прямо в гостиной, предварительно водрузив все подарки под елку, и Росс заснул, головой на чьих-то коленях, так и не умудрившись вспомнить, когда в последний раз ощущал себя настолько дома.

Он проснулся первым. Выбравшись из вороха пледов и проверив малышку (она мирно спала, и Росс ощутил смутную надежду, что она окажется поспокойней брата), он заперся на кухне. Радио «Корнуолл» радостно сообщало сводку погоды на сегодня («никакого дождя, вот это благость!»), и пока Росс возился у плиты и холодильника, подпевая старым песням, его впервые за долгое время не беспокоило вообще ничего.

Он очнулся от этого забытья, когда кто-то вдруг постучал в окно. Смущенно махнув ему рукой в митенке, Демельза подняла повыше огромный мешок, ухмыляясь. Росс поднял оконную раму.

— Не знал, что Санта взял выходной, — с осторожной улыбкой бросил он, запоздало осознавая, что, вероятно, обидел ее позавчера. После того разговора он много думал о том, какое место в его жизни занимает Демельза, и пришел к отчаянному и поразительному выводу, что почти такое же важное, как Элизабет или Джордж. Несколько часов кряду он ощущал себя совершенно раздавленным этим открытием, но сейчас, когда она стояла, улыбаясь, порозовевшая от легкого мороза и, кажется, совсем на него не злая, оно вдруг очень поддержало его.

— Мне не привыкать подменять кого-то, — притворно вздохнула Демельза. Росс облокотился на подоконник, дразня ее тем, что не торопится впустить ее в дом.  
— Разве? А мне казалось, что ты всегда на первых ролях, — он улыбнулся ей непривычно открыто, и Демельза, на секунду подозрительно застыв, легонько щелкнула его по носу, рассмеявшись.  
— Ты что, флиртуешь со мной? — фыркнула она, но Росс не потерял самообладания.  
— Что если да? — прямо заявил он. Демельза в ответ звонко, как будто отчаянно, рассмеялась, выдыхая от облегчения, и Россу почудилось, будто прохладный морской ветер навечно поселился в его горле и волосах.  
— Впусти меня! — потребовала Демельза, от холода топая ногами в тяжелых ботинках. — Не то я пожалуюсь Валентину!  
Будто бы реагируя на ее слова, Валентин в пижаме тут же ворвался в нагретую от плиты кухню, обнимая колени Росса.  
— Санта, приходил Санта! — радостно оповестил он Росса и изумленно уставился на Демельзу, чье лицо все еще виднелось в окне. За ним следом, такая тонкая в домашнем халате, вошла Элизабет.  
— Кража со взломом, — сообщил ей Росс, указав на Демельзу с мешком снаружи. Она состроила ему рожу в ответ.  
— Никто не грабит дома на Рождество, Росс, — фыркнула Элизабет, поднимая Валентина на руки. — Можешь зайти через веранду, я оставила дверь открытой, — кивнула она Демельзе.

Росс послушно забрал у нее сына, который, вертясь, пытался рассказать ему, что придется подождать, пока проснутся Урсула и папа, а подарки так хочется открыть прямо сейчас…

— Понимаю тебя, дружище, — пробормотал Росс, глядя, как Элизабет ставит кофе. Ощутив его взгляд, она через плечо многозначительно улыбнулась ему.

— Это я ее пригласила.

Росс не стал больше ничего спрашивать.

Ему следовало бы помнить о том, что именно Элизабет в тот давний день высказала желание, чтобы они с Джорджем сняли его в баре.

Эпилог

— Еще немного, и я закричу, — нахмурилась Демельза, пока Россу в руки вручали подарок за подарком. На их свадьбу съехался весь Корнуолл, не иначе, и Росс только диву давался, как вообще он успел за эти годы завести здесь столько знакомых. Хотя корнуолльцы всегда были горазды на любые увеселения, эта свадьбы должна была стать самой настоящей легендой: музыканты прибыли из Оксфорда, шлейф Демельзы несла сразу дюжина детишек — по шесть с каждой стороны, а местная крохотная церковь просто не была способна вместить в себя такую кучу народа, поэтому многим пришлось толпиться у двери.  
— Еще немного, милая, — утешительно сказал, крепче сжимая ее руку в белой атласной перчатке. Матери у Демельзы не было, и поэтому Элизабет одолжила ей часть своего собственного свадебного гардероба. Сжимая ее руку в своей у алтаря, Росс думал, что сделал все правильно. Что он правильно выбрал. Точнее, что отказался вообще выбирать между ними.

Джордж и Элизабет, стоя за всей толпой, призывно махали ладонями, намекая, что им уже пора ехать. У них не то чтобы было много денег на свадебное путешествие, но крохотный семейный отель неподалеку на побережье с радостью пригласил их с огромной скидкой, когда Джордж намекнул владельцу, что они с Россом родственники. Демельза никогда бы не могла подумать, что художники в Корнуолле пользуются таким спросом, но картины Джорджа висели, наверное, в каждом доме — ну, в каждом отеле уж точно.

Говорили, что никто кроме него не умеет так свежо и четко изображать рассветы и закаты над морем.

Потеряв всякое терпение, Демельза потащила Росса прямо сквозь свадебную толкучку. Их снова осыпали монетами и зерном, а потом снова, и снова, пока Демельза, сжимая в ладонях шлейф, старалась шагать ровно. Она хотела бы пойти к алтарю в джинсах — пускай даже в белых — но Элизабет собственноручно привезла ей платье, и Демельзе ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. В конце концов, целый долгий день она чувствовала себя, как мультяшная принцесса, особенно потому, что Росс, якобы беспокоясь за ее шлейф, таскал ее на руках через все пороги подряд.

Наконец они оказались в машине, и под громовые аплодисменты Джордж аккуратно выехал с церковного двора. Демельза с облегчением выпустила букет из уставших ладоней и положила голову Россу на плечо, нимало не беспокоясь, что это испортит ее прическу.

— Никогда больше не стану выходить замуж, — простонала она. Росс подмигнул Элизабет в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Звучит, как отличное начало долгого брака, ты не находишь?

Элизабет ухмыльнулась.

— Когда я выходила замуж, Джордж сказал мне, что ни за что не станет проходить через это вновь, так что нам придется быть вместе до самой смерти.  
— Пока что мы неплохо справляемся, — поддержал ее Джордж, не отводя взгляда от бугристой дороги. Зевнув, Демельза сползла ниже по груди Росса, чтобы устроиться у него на коленях.  
— Что они там делают? — нахмурился Джордж, которому было плохо видно.  
— Просто веди машину, милый, — отозвалась Элизабет и подмигнула Россу в зеркало.

Он невесомо провел ладонью по сложному переплетению шпилек, лент и нитей в прическе Демельзы и нежно погладил ее белую шею под выбившимся красно-розовым завитком. Она улыбнулась, не раскрывая глаз, и крепко вцепила в его колено. Салон погрузился в уютное безмолвие, разрушаемое разве что бормотанием радио, когда…

— Вот черт! — подскочила Демельза. — Я совсем забыла бросить в Морвену этим дурацким букетом!

Немного помятые, белые цветы на ее коленях смотрели будто бы укоряюще.

— Я могу передать его ей, дорогая, — предложила Элизабет. Джордж нахмурился.  
— Разве это считается?

Элизабет хмыкнула.

— С букетом или нет, я видела, как Дрейк на нее смотрит. Ты точно так же смотрел на меня.  
— Неправда, — надулся Джордж. — Я никогда не выглядел таким придурком.

В конце концов, после непродолжительного спора в том же духе Элизабет примирительно погладила его колено ладонью, и Джордж затих, едва слышно ворча что-то про дорогу.  
Для Росса, который с нежностью неотрывно смотрел на Демельзу, эта дорога означала кое-что иное, а не только бугры и расплывшиеся лужи.

Она означала, что он наконец-то добрался домой.


End file.
